


Piercing

by timaeusTestified



Series: Someone Help Me [7]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dikr gets a piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

Dirk should not have done this. He most definitely should not have done this. He stares in the mirror at the ring in his lip. 'Maybe bro won't notice? Of course he's going to notice!' 

Dirk sighs and hears his bro from in the living room 

"Dirk, c'mon, we'll be late for the movie." 

"Sorry! Just a second!" 

Dirk hurries out of his room, past Dave, and out out to the car. Dave is in the car moments later. Dirk has his head turned to strategically block Dave's view of his lip ring.

   Dirk sighs in relief when the movie is over and they're on the way home. He hasn't noticed. Good. Dave unlocks the door and they go inside, he closes it and locks it behind him. Dirk hears the lock and turns around just as he is knocked over and pinned to the floor. "I noticed." Dave growls lowly. Dirk whimpers softly from beneath him. "Good, you should be scared." 

"I.. I didn't think you woul-"

"No kidding you didn't think."

Dave presses him down with all of his weight on one arm and uses the other to get a lighter and cigarette out of his pocket. 

"You like permanently altering your face? Okay, let me help you." Dave says between gritted teeth, lighting the cigarette with one hand and holding dirks head still with the other, straddling his chest so he can't get away.

"B-bro, bro please, no! No!!"

Dirk is frantic and squirming, trying to get away. Dave chuckles darkly and presses the end of the cigarette to Dirk's cheek, then jaw, then neck. He stops for a moment to relight it and continue burning the younger strider who has been reduced to sobbing and soft, breathy pleas for him to stop. The last burn is dangerously close to his eye and he screams. Dave puts out the cigarette and gets off of him slowly, keeping a hand on his chest and Dirk pinned to the floor. "It actually doesn't look that bad." Dave let's him up and goes to his room. Dirk stays down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and trying to stop the waves of tears eliciting from his body, the tears making the burns sting even more. Thanking every god he can think of that he didn't get a dick piercing.


End file.
